A Hole in the Wall
by Purple Tulips
Summary: Twikinkfest prompt: Glory hole, when Edward Cullen visits a glory hole he has an unforgettable experience. Slash, slightly dub-con. E/?


Prompt: Glory hole. Straight, sexually confident, Edward overhears two gay men talking about a private gay glory hole that provides the best blow job in the city. You have to make an appointment months in advance for the experience. Edward eavesdrops, gets the number and books an appointment. It blows his mind. ;) Then if you wish to carry it further, it becomes an addiction for Edward. That mouth is unmatched, it's ruined him for women. Eventually, things progress and it turns into glory hole fucking.

Rating: MA, NC-17

Content warnings: Slash, slightly dub-con, hardcore fucking

Thanks to Fr333bird for an efficient and speedy beta and her words of encouragement.

As I stood at the counter impatiently waiting for my caramel macchiato I couldn't help overhearing a rather intriguing conversation between my personal assistant Seth and Riley from the post room.

"I can't believe you actually went there! What was it like?"Seth's eyes are shining with excitement as he leans forward, desperate not to miss a word of Riley's story.

"It was ah-maz-zing, totally worth the wait; the guy behind the glory hole has a mouth like a vacuum cleaner." Riley smirked as he said this.

"How long did you have to wait?"

"A couple of months, it would have been longer but apparently there was a cancellation – some poor bastard had to work late and I got a last minute booking."

"I'm so jealous; I've been trying to get on the list for ages. I'm tired of backroom hook-ups with twinks who don't know how to give head properly."

"The Glory Hole Guy is not only fabulous at sucking cock, he clearly loves it. He was moaning the whole time and I swear he came when I did."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Apparently there was some kind of blowjob expert working at a gay glory hole somewhere in the city and he had a waiting list of people queuing up to be serviced by him. Surely he couldn't be that good? I've had plenty of head in the past and it's been good, I mean, what's not to like? A hot, wet mouth, a gorgeous girl on her knees ready to service your needs? I suppose it would be good if someone were actually able to take all of me without gagging, if they could keep going without needing to take a rest because their jaw is hurting and if they always swallowed. But a glory hole? Not being able to see the person sucking your cock and worst of all it actually being a dude?

A small cough from behind me alerted me to the fact that my order was up and I quickly paid for my coffee and left the shop eager to get away from all of this talk of glory holes and spectacular blowjobs. I could already feel my pants becoming uncomfortably tight due to all the talk of cocksucking and it just made me want the day to be over so I could go home and persuade my girlfriend to give me some head.

But then I found that I couldn't get the damn cock sucking glory hole out of my head, Bella just wasn't cutting it anymore, she couldn't take all of me in and she wouldn't swallow _(I just don't like the taste Edward!)_ plus she always acted like she was doing me a huge favor when she sucks my cock, not like she actually enjoys doing it. The glory hole guy loved it, imagine getting your cock sucked by someone who loves it, it must be brilliant. I needed to know what that felt like. I no longer cared that it was a guy; I just wanted to have my cock sucked by someone who really knows how.

_Finally!_ After weeks of badgering Seth and then more weeks of badgering Felix, the guy who takes bookings for the glory hole, my appointment is tonight. I've got to go to a club called Eclipse on Eighth Avenue and ask for 'The Major' and someone will show me where to go. I'm so excited my dick has been hard since this morning and I've had to relieve myself in my executive bathroom to avoid embarrassing myself with 'The Major' this evening.

Finally the working day is over and I'm on my way to meet 'The Major' at Eclipse. The club is dark, smoky and the floors are sticky. It's definitely not somewhere I would usually visit but I don't care, my body is thrumming with excitement and nervous energy. I am about to get the best blowjob of my life.

The club is still quite empty, there are a couple of guys propping up the bar nursing beers and a few enthusiastic dancers busting some moves on the sticky dance floor. I wander over to the bar and order a Jim Beam to take the edge off. The bartender eyes me suspiciously.

"Hey, Man are you here to see The Major?"

I wonder what gave me away; I try to look nonchalant, giving a casual nod instead of verbal reply.

"Men's room through the double doors at the back and you want the second cubicle from the left." He raises a hand to point lazily in the direction of the doors before turning away to serve another customer.

The men's room is as expected; it is none too clean, smells strongly of urinal cakes and is lit harshly by a single fluorescent strip which is emitting a faint buzzing sound. I make my way hastily to the designated cubicle and lock the door. There's a fist sized hole in the partition between this cubicle and the final one in the row. This must be the famous glory hole I've heard so much about and spent so much time fantasizing about.

I pause uncertain as to the correct protocol here. I guess I'm just supposed to get my cock out, stick it through the hole and wait for The Major to suck it. Despite my high level of excitement and the fact that my dick has been half hard all day, I feel slightly uncomfortable now that I'm actually here.

"Hey Darlin, I won't bite. Why don't you show me your beautiful cock and then I can get intimately acquainted with it?" The voice is warm and deep and inviting and I instantly feel both calmed and horny.

I unbutton and unzip my pants and free my suddenly diamond hard cock from my underwear, before shuffling closer to the glory hole and allowing my cock to protrude through the small gap into the next cubicle.

"Mm-mm what a beautiful cock you have. I can't wait to get my mouth around it," the warm voice intones from the other side of the wall. And then I feel hot, wet suction surrounding the tip of my cock.

Then the hot mouth moves down, completely engulfing my cock in its velvet warmth. I can feel the tip of the guy's nose against my pubic bone. He has taken me in completely, for the first time someone has taken me in completely. I can feel his throat contracting around me as he swallows. This was fucking unbelievable, I'd never felt anything as good as this before. The feel of his mouth around me is better than any pussy I've ever fucked and this guy's tongue is so skilled, I can feel it stroking my frenulum as he sucks. I push my hips forward slightly wanting to feel every inch of his hot mouth and I feel a hand gently cup my balls and a finger pressing firmly against my perineum. I want to twine my fingers into his hair but I can't, as it is I can barely keep standing the pleasure is so intense. I'm going to blow my load embarrassingly quickly and I really don't want the experience to be over yet.

"So close, sorry!" A voice I hardly recognize as my own chokes out.

"That's okay, Sugar, you just let go whenever you're ready." The warm, southern twang is so erotic and then the wicked, clever mouth is back on me again and I can feel the tightening in my balls and that warmth in the pit of my stomach that signals my approaching orgasm.

"Gonna cum!" I yell hoarsely, unsure of the protocol of glory hole blow jobs, perhaps this guy didn't like to swallow; it seemed only fair to give him some warning. Then I was cumming, harder than I could ever remember. I swear I saw stars and heard trumpets and all that shit. It was amazing, what felt like a gallon of cum spurting forth from my cock into the guy's willing mouth. I wanted to see it, I wanted to see the last few spurts on his lips and chin.

"Mmm-mm, dee-lish-shus." Every syllable was elongated in his southern drawl and despite the force of my orgasm I felt my cock twitch with renewed excitement.

"Thank you so much." I'm sure I was gushing but I felt so fucking grateful.

"You're welcome, Darlin'. Take your time. There's a drink waiting for you at the bar." With that I heard him get up and leave the adjoining cubicle. I quickly did up my pants and dashed out of the door intending to see this god who had brought me so much pleasure. When I got out of the cubicle, I saw the doors to the men's room swinging shut and when I walked through them I saw no sign of the king of blow jobs.

It's a few weeks later and I can't get that night out of my mind. My relationship with Bella is over and I'm in serious danger of developing repetitive strain injury from all the jerking off I've been doing whilst trying to recreate that night in my mind. Nothing works, not wanking, not picking up pussy and not Bella - which is why the relationship ended. I need to go back to the glory hole.

Apparently the glory hole doesn't have an opening for three months but I'm so desperate to relive the experience that I agree and now I am counting down the days until I feel that southern god's lips on my cock again.

Finally, the day has arrived and I'm in the last but one cubicle in the men's room at Eclipse and my super-hard dick is poking through the gap between the two cubicles, but there's no mouth around it. I try to be patient but I've waited so long for this moment.

"P-please." I beg. "Please suck me. I've waited so long."

"What's in it for me Darlin'?"

I don't know how to answer. What does he want from me?

"Whatever you want. Just please..." I can't believe that I said that. I need to take it back but I can't. I think I mean it. I can't pretend that I haven't thought about doing more than getting my cock sucked. I have spent quite a lot of time on gaytube and I must admit that I'm curious about what gay sex feels like.

"Whatever I want? Really, you mean it? What if I want to push my thick cock into your tight, virgin ass, can I do that?"

He wants to put what where? I can't do that, can I? Just how badly do I want to feel this guy's mouth on me again? Very badly, and I want to feel his cock in my ass. I'm no stranger a bit of anal play when I'm jerking off and I know that this guy's cock is going to be bigger than a couple of my fingers but my cock is harder than ever at the thought of it inside me.

"Yes." _What am I doing_?

"Turn around."

I comply and then I feel his hands on my ass cheeks, spreading them apart before laving my hole with his tongue. It's so dirty and wrong and fucking amazing. I can't stop the little moans and whimpers that come out of my mouth as he licks and sucks at my needy hole.

I hear the click of a bottle and then wet fingers probe my slightly opened hole. One finger pushes in past the ring of muscle and I feel it stretching me, opening me up. The finger touches somewhere inside of me that feels amazing and I groan out loud.

"More please, don't stop." I am moaning like a little bitch in heat, wanton in my need for more. A second finger enters me alongside the first and I feel him scissoring them inside me preparing me for his cock. Fucking hell, there's a man with his fingers in my ass preparing to fuck me and I thought I was straight. This guy is really opening my eyes to new sexual experiences and I don't even know what he looks like.

"Are you ready for me, Darlin'?"

"Yes, please, please." I moan.

"Slick my dick up then." I feel his fingers slip out of my ass and then a tube is passed through the hole, I can feel it against my ass. I turn around and take the tube and then the guy pushes his cock through the gap and I see another man's hard cock up close for the first time. I'm going to feel this cock inside me, and despite my nerves I really want to. I flip the lid open and squeeze a generous amount onto my hands and then coat his dick liberally. He has already put a rubber on and I hear him groan as I touch him.

"Okay then Darlin, turn around and brace yourself against the wall." As I place my hands against the opposite wall, I feel the tip of his slickened cock against my hole then I feel his thick cock stretching me deliciously. It burns a little but in a good way and my southern guy has prepared me well. He stills when he's fully inside me, letting me get used to the feeling.

"Move, please move." He obliges, thrusting his hips forward gently. I can feel every inch of him moving inside, rubbing deliciously against all of the sensitive spots inside me.

"More please, faster, harder." My vocabulary which I've always been so proud of has been reduced to the simplest of words as I beg to be fucked. My legs feel like jelly and if I wasn't holding onto the wall I wouldn't be able to stay on my feet. I desperately want to touch my cock but I daren't let go of the wall.

"Please, please let me cum." I can hardly believe the words that are coming out of my mouth. I am Edward Cullen I don't beg. But here I am being fucked in a men's room at club by someone I've never seen and I'm begging him to let me cum.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Darlin', I'll be swallowing down your cum soon enough. It's my turn first." He starts pumping his hips faster, punishing my prostate with harsh but intensely pleasurable thrusts and I'm crying out for release and with sheer joy at each one.

"Gonna cum so hard in your tight, little ass sweetheart." He roars out from behind me and I can feel his cock pulse inside me as he fills the condom. A moment later I feel him slip out of my used hole and I feel bereft.

"Turn around, Darlin and let me taste that beautiful cock." On shaky legs I comply with his wishes and my cock is soon back in the heaven that is his mouth. Oh my God is it good! I would walk over hot coals to have this again. All too soon I feel the tell-tale signs that my orgasm is fast approaching and I barely have time to warn him before I am coming hard into his hot mouth.

Once I have recovered from my spectacular orgasm I sit down shakily on the toilet seat and put my head in my hands. I'm shaking and spent, my ass is deliciously sore and I'm absolutely exhausted.

"Are you okay in there, Darlin'?" The voice asks from the other side of the partition.

"Yeah, just a little tired now." I say weakly.

"I know what you mean; I think I could do with a lie down too." Come through to the bar when you're ready and Tyler will call you a cab.

I listen for the sounds of him leaving the cubicle and then the men's room and slowly clean myself up as best I could with toilet paper, get dressed and leave.

I've just had the best sex of my life and I wouldn't know the guy if I passed him in the street. I feel a curious mixture of elation, regret and disgust. I know I would do it all again in a heartbeat but I feel strangely empty not knowing anything about the guy who's just popped my ass cherry - except that he has a big dick and a mouth like a vacuum cleaner.

Life goes on as normal even after that life changing night - well, pretty much normal. Except I'm now cruising the gay clubs for sex and blowjobs a couple of nights a week trying to find another mouth and cock like the glory hole guy. I've also developed a liking for gay porn especially glory hole videos but I'm still me. I have tried to book another appointment at the glory hole but I was told that two times was the limit and that I had to let other people experience it too. I suppose that's right, at least the experience has taught me something about myself and opened up my eyes to new experiences. It didn't hurt that I can also think about that night to help me finish when I receive yet another unsatisfactory blow job.

One day I find myself in my usual coffee shop waiting for another caramel macchiato.

"There you go Darlin', one extra large caramel macchiato, hot and strong just the way you like it." My heart skips a beat at the familiar sounding warm Southern accent and I look up at the barista.

He's tall, with curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and full red lips that are grinning suggestively at me. His nametag says Jasper.

I smile at him. "Nice to meet you Jasper, my name is Edward."


End file.
